


Truth

by snoftlich



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Poems, king dice/the devil implied, ngl idk what this is, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 13:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14522136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoftlich/pseuds/snoftlich
Summary: tbh i wrote the first two lines as i got off work, had to look up what travesty meant, then barfed the rest onto a tumblr post via mobile five hours later





	Truth

give me our sins, and i’ll give you tragedies.

the devil’s the savior and god is the travesty.

the curtains are parted on all things called holy,

revealing the truth that his light is quite gorey.

the frequencies scream out the truth in my ears,

and am tickled by a smooth voice saying, “i’ll protect you, my dear.”

exquisite ugliness and empowering weakness fill up my lungs,

and feathers and eyes and the truth spot my tongue.

as the safety of darkness surrounds me i know we have won.

the dark requires trust, something i’ve only just begun.

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i wrote the first two lines as i got off work, had to look up what travesty meant, then barfed the rest onto a tumblr post via mobile five hours later


End file.
